


Day 22: Gloryhole

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Gabriel loves watching his boyfriend suck dick, even when it is not his own.





	Day 22: Gloryhole

Gabriel knows he should not be so turned on by this. He had never heard of anyone who would so willingly let their boyfriend give blowjobs to other men. Nevertheless, he bites his lip as another dick gets presented to the blond from the hole in the bathroom stall. Gabriel smirks as Jack opens his mouth eagerly to take the stranger’s member in his mouth.

Jack bobs his head eagerly, humming at the slightly salty taste of this stranger’s cock. He glances over at Gabriel, who sits on a stool with his back against the bathroom wall. His own cock is out and he strokes it slowly in his hand as he watches his boyfriend work.

They were having an office party tonight really. Many of Jack’s subordinates were here at the club as well, which only made this act more interesting. “I wonder whose cock you’re going to be sucking tonight. Do you think the other agents are going to like fucking their commander’s mouth?” Gabriel had asked him before they began.

It really was quite impossible to tell if he was sucking off a random stranger or if it was a friend of his. The strike commander really did not have a preference. The only person who was real to him in this moment was Gabriel. Everything he was doing now was to impress his lover.

Jack has been at this for about 2 hours now. His jaw was aching and his throat was sore. His face was a mess with cum. Gabriel had come once already and had been patiently watching his boyfriend up until a few minutes ago when he decided that he was going to take him right there in the filthy bathroom stall. He had three fingers buried deep in his boyfriend’s ass when heavy footsteps enter the bathroom. He must have accidentally bumped someone on his way in and mumbles out “Excuse me,” in a familiar voice that sends shivers down Jack’s spine.

“Wilhelm,” Gabriel provides helpfully in a quiet whisper against Jack’s ear. Jack opens his mouth to respond but then lets out a quiet whine as Gabriel removes his fingers suddenly. The noise must have gotten the man outside’s attention, drawing him into the stall next to theirs where he undoubtedly sees the circular hole in the wall.

“Last one of the night Jackie,” Gabriel whispers out quietly as he presses his dick into the heat of his boyfriend’s ass, relishing the moan that is muffled the enormous member making its way into Jack’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
